


Hoping For More

by MelodyWhispers



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Nudity, Oneshot, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyWhispers/pseuds/MelodyWhispers
Summary: It's been a long day and all you want to do is snuggle in your bed and go to sleep. However, Connor has something on his mind, so you humor him while you take a shower... Only to find something that terrifies you. But perhaps it brings you and the android from Cyberlife a bit closer?





	Hoping For More

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3! I hope I did a decent job!

You slammed the car door shut, hearing the heavy door fall into place behind you. It was an old model, looking as worn and tired out as you while you trudged forward, in the never-ending rain, towards your house. Each step you took only soaked your feet further as you made your way through the accumulating puddles around your house. Soft splashes followed some distance behind causing a small but exhausted smile to fall onto your face. Maybe tonight wasn’t a good night to run through the investigation with your android friend, but you could never say no to Connor. Not with that adorable, innocent face. You paused for a slight second at your door, finally relieved from the downpour as you were shielded beneath your small porch. Fumbling with your pocket, you retrieved a key and quickly unlocked the door.

As you made your way inside, you headed straight to your kitchen table that already had two towels waiting and picked them up, throwing one to Connor as he closed the door. He caught it with ease, knowing the formality of getting himself dry before moving further in the house. This wasn’t the first time that Connor had returned home with you, though the original occurrence had left you a sputtering mess and offering an overwhelming amount of hospitality to which he corrected that he didn’t need. He was a machine after all. Not your words, his.

“For the investigation-“ Connor began, but was quickly cut off as you raised one of your hands using the towel to dry your hair.

“Connor, please just give me one second.” Your heart hurt at the sight of the small frown that formed on his face. You were the only one that ever listened to Connor, whether it be in the office or on the field. You always sought his opinion and never interrupted his analytical chatter. You knew, android or not, he appreciated having someone listen to him, even if they were boring details of a case or just endless rambling about infinite possibilities. Okay, they weren’t always uninteresting. Most of the time you were the one to seek him out to just talk to. It was comforting to have another person- _being_ to communicate with. Hank used to be a good friend but after the death of Cole, it was hard to be around him. You still very much admired the man, and also mourned for his loss, but he closed himself off behind a bottle and a drunken persona. Connor’s presence seemed to be loosening him up again though.

You yanked off your boots, uncaring of the water pooling out onto the tile. You just threw your used towel over it and promised you’d clean it up later. You began the process of brewing some coffee.

“The deviant in the last case, it had an encrypted diary, I think that it may be a lead into-“ Connor tried again, the poor sweetheart.

“Connor, shhhhh,” You turned to him, catching the LED flash yellow for a second before returning to its steady blue. His face dropped again, making you feel even more guilty.

“I’m sorry Detective (l/n),” Connor nodded, dejectedly, “I hadn’t realized that my presence here inconvenienced you. I shouldn’t have asked to come over again. I overstepped the basic social boundaries of a human and android, I-“

You had to quickly cut off his rambling before you felt even worse. “No! Connor, I’m sorry. I just-“ Your brain quickly searched for an excuse to just give you a few minutes of peace before you endured Connor’s findings. You didn’t want him to go, you just needed your brain to rest without work for a few brief moments. “Give me like ten minutes to shower and I’ll be all yours.”

The LED flashed another yellow, but this time he didn’t seem displeased. He nodded, lifting the side of his lip in a small smile. “Okay, I will wait for you to finish.” Then he stood, almost idling. You also quirked a smile and fixed a loose wet strand of hair that was still stuck onto his face. Then you turned and made your way to your bathroom stripping off your thick jacket in the process. You flung the heavy material into the laundry room next to the kitchen. You stopped just short of the opened door and glanced back at the android, now flipping his coin expertly between his fingers. You sighed, “Okay, Conner, you can brief me while I’m in the shower.” Your mind hadn’t completely processed those words and their value. All you could see is the relieved smile that crossed his face as he made his way towards you. You walked into the bathroom, prepared to close the door and listen through it, but you realized that you wouldn’t be able to hear him through the thick wood.

Now it all hit you fast. You would have to talk to him with the door opened. While you were naked. Showering. Your heart picked up in a panic. Your exhausted mind had gotten you in trouble but now that he was standing in front of you expectantly, you couldn’t exactly tell him you changed your mind.

“I’ll… leave the door cracked so I can hear you,” You bit your bottom lip nervously. “You might have to talk a bit louder when the shower comes on.” Connor nodded.

“My voice level will be adjusted accordingly.”

You calmed considerably at his robotic response. That’s right. Connor wasn’t human, you shouldn’t be nervous changing behind a door while he waited outside. It would be like changing in front of your pet. Somehow, that notion didn’t sit well with you either. He looked and acted human, had human quirks, sought human companionship, and seemed more human than many people you’ve encountered.

You moved the door but didn’t shut it. You left a considerable gap that you figured would allow for enough room so that you could hear him. Then you proceeded to remove your clothes.

“The investigation was going well,” Connor began, the coin still clinking back and forth. “But we seem to be experiencing complications involving rA9. The deviants in both of the previous cases seem to have a fascination with…” He trailed off for a second, the coin seemed to drop as you heard a sharp noise against the tile floor. You waited patiently as you removed the rest of your pants, confused by his fumble.

“And?” You prompted as you began to make progress with removing your shirt.

“I… Well, the deviants,” he seemed to have difficulty continuing. You quirked an eyebrow but stayed focused on the task at hand. He quickly resumed. “They seem to have a fascination with rA9. We still haven’t received a proper report on who or what rA9 is. Our closest lead was the deviant with the encrypted diary, however…” He paused, this time it seemed more deliberant. “I… I let it get _away_. I chose to rescue Lieutenant Anderson, even when I knew he had an eighty-nine percent chance of saving himself. If anything, the increased workload is due to my incompetence-“

“No!” You shouted, tearing the sticky tank top off your body and turning to the mirror where you could see him through the door-

Where you could also see him staring back.

At first, he stared back in what seemed like surprise, his LED a bright yellow. Then his eyes flickered down and he quickly turned his back.

Instinctively, your arm shot out to grab the door, so you could slam it shut. He had obviously been watching the whole time and your cheeks burned in embarrassment. However, as you grabbed the doorknob, you hesitated. He- no _it_ was an android and it couldn’t receive any type of sexual gratification from this.

So why did it hurt when you thought that?

Slowly, you let go of the doorknob instead of closing it and began to remove the rest of your undergarments. Not knowing why your chest hurt at the thought of him not finding you attractive.

 

Connor waited for the door to slam shut. It was only logical after he had been caught watching you. Initially, you hadn’t seen when your skin had caught his gaze. His programming that was solely focused on sorting the information about his mission seemed to shut down and only focus on you as you had removed your pants to reveal your smooth (skin color) legs. He had to run a diagnostic right then and there to ensure that there hadn’t been any error in his programming. Nothing was wrong, so why did the sight of your exposed skin cause his functions to cease and only see you. Only _want_ to see more of you.

Want.

His coin slipped between his fingers and made a small sound as it hit the floor. He picked it up and quickly ran another diagnostic but was met with the same clean bill. He was a machine, of course it was not want. It had to be the exposure to a new side of Detective (l/n) that caused his programming to halt and make way for new information. He checked and sure enough that image had been caught and stored away. He had quickly resumed his briefing. When he admitted his lack of efficiency, however, you had stopped him and that’s when your eyes met his through the mirror that was positioned so perfectly to catch your beautiful form turn towards him in worry.

Beautiful?

Of course, you were pleasing to look at according to what he could hear from your co-workers. That wasn’t the exact term they had used, but it was a good synonym. It fit you. Upon observing the horror on your face, Connor realized that his eyes had drifted downward. He turned his back and awaited the slam of the door. It would be disappointing if you closed the door. Details of the mission would be muddled by the heavy door... And he wouldn’t be able to see you.

Disappointing.

He waited. He could hear your hand shaking on the doorknob. And then you let go.

“It wasn’t your fault that the deviant got away,” You finally said, sounding a bit shy. “I mean, Hank still technically had an eleven percent chance of dying. Anything could have happened, but a mission is not more importance than a life… Even an android’s.”

You went quiet, but Connor didn’t turn back around. You had given him something to think about while he waited.

“Perhaps these… complications will make me more efficient as I progress into my mission.” He finally conceded.

“Yeah, even computers can learn from their mist- OH HOLY FUCK CONNOR HELP!” (Y/n)’s scream erupted suddenly causing Connor’s LED to flash red for a second. Instantly he barged into the bathroom, wishing he had a weapon but knowing that he could defend you with hand-to-hand combat if necessary.

Wish.

He had no time to ponder or run another diagnostic as you jumped into his arms, still wet from outside and… unclothed. His eyes quickly jumped from your skin to scan your bathroom for any sign of an intruder. But there was none. His LED turned yellow as he looked at your terrified face in confusion, trying to decipher the meaning behind your distress.

“Detective (l/n)?” Connor grabbed your upper arms to try to look you in the eyes, but you were pressed tightly against him. “Detective (l/n)? Please tell me the reason behind your distress.”

You clutched your arms around his midsection, panic now ebbing into hot embarrassment. “I…” You looked up at him with your (e/c) eyes. “Please don’t laugh.”

Confusion still dominated Connor’s eyes as you sidled behind him with as much decency as you could and pointed to the shower. He moved forward cautiously and withdrew the curtains. It didn’t take long to find the source of the problem. The only thing in the tub that offered a reason of alarm was a quarter-sized house spider. Connor turned to you just as you managed to get a towel to conceal most of your body.

“Detective (l/n),” he began, with a slight smile. “Your reason for panicking is not uncommon, there is a large percentage of the population with arachnophobia.” That didn’t clear the burning sensation from your cheeks.

“Can you please get rid of it?” You asked. When he moved toward it, you quickly added, “Please don’t kill it. I know, it’s dumb but not only do I not want it smeared on my walls, I feel bad for killing them.”

Connor nodded, understandingly, and scooped up the spider with ease. You pressed yourself into the wall as he walked by but followed timidly behind to watch him release it in a dry spot on your porch. He didn’t tell you but the odds of that spider finding its way back inside were extremely high.

He paused as he was suddenly sent an update in his casefile. A murder at the Eden Club. He had to go. He entered the house once more to find you standing in the foyer with that thin towel wrapped around your (body type) frame. He truly did not want to leave with you standing there, eyes wide and innocent, sheer towel hanging by a small knot on your breasts with water dripping down your plump lips.

Didn’t want to? He wondered why the sight of you staring so expectantly at him made him want to stay.

“I received information about a murder at the Eden Club,” Connor reluctantly made his voice heard. “I have to collect Lieutenant Anderson and arrive at the scene.”

“Hm, a murder mystery at the Eden Club?” Your lips formed a coy smile. “Too bad I have to rest. I’ve always wanted to go there and that’s the perfect excuse.”

Connor did not like the idea of you going to that place to be touched by other androids-

He didn’t like it…

“I’m kidding,” you must have seen his face drop at that comment. “I have no interest in ruining my reputation by going there.” You walked up to him, turning shy once more. “Uh, hey, I know you have to send your progress to CyberLife for reports and stuff but, uh, can you… would you…” Your cheeks were once again tomato red. “Can you not show them _this_ particular visit? Please.”

“Don’t worry, Detective (l/n),” Connor reassured you, “That information is just between you and I.”

You nodded, visibly relieved. “I think you’ve earned the right to call me (y/n) now that you’ve seen me naked.”

He was secretly happy that you had not forced him to delete all of his data concerning this very fortunate incident. This was an event that was definitely going onto the hard drive.

_HAPPY._

“I hope your night is less… eventful, (y/n).” Connor smiled. His voice saying your name felt… good. Pleasing.

“Yeah, go have all of the fun for me,” You snorted. He exited onto the porch but before he stepped out into the rain, you quickly grabbed his sleeve. When he turned back, you stood on your toes and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek. “Thank you.” You whispered in his ear. As you moved away, his body turned almost as if to follow you back inside, but he stopped. You sent him a small wave and closed the door behind you. Touching your lips and leaving an android outside hoping for more.

_HOPE._

 


End file.
